The New Leyends ( esta en español )
by Kouga099
Summary: pasaron 27 años desde que nuestros héroes concluyeron su aventura, ahora cada uno de ellos formaron una familia; Natsu y Lucy ; Laxus y Mirajane ; Jellal y Erza ya tuvieron hijos y esta historia se trata de las aventuras que tendrán ellos obviamente con los consejos de sus padres que de por si ya son unas grandes leyendas. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews


The New Leyends

Capitulo 1: ¿que magia aprendo?

Nuestra historia comienza en las afueras de Magnolia donde mi padre y yo estábamos sentados mirando el cielo, mire su cara, y vi como fruncía un poco el ceño "se ve que tuvo un mal pensamiento" pensé para mis adentros así que sencillamente se lo pregunté.

¿que pensaste papá? - se levantó me tomo en brazos y me preguntó de una manera amigable.

¿que tipo de magia quieres aprender Aki? - .

Estaba pensando en que me enseñaras tu magia, ¿puedes verdad? - le pregunté deseando escuchar un si por respuesta .

Claro cuando estés preparado comenzaremos – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Genial , igual le pediré a Gildarts que me enseñe la suya – dije mientras mi papá se caía al suelo

La cena esta servida – dijo mi mamá desde dentro de la casa.

Fuimos a cenar, entramos en la casa y nos sentamos en la mesa.

mmm delicioso – dijo mi papá mientras mi mamá me decía que tenía que comer todo.

Lucy, siempre te luces en las comidas – le dijo mi papá a mi mamá haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Se cuanto te gusta la comida – dijo mi mamá mientras besaba a mi papá en la boca.

Que asco, no enfrente mio – dije y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Terminamos de comer y me mandaron a dormir fui sin chistar esperé a que mi mamá subiera a darme el beso de las buenas noches y luego de eso quede dormido.

**al día siguiente**

Me levanté tarde ya que era sábado bajé las escaleras y asusté a Happy que estaba dormido se cayó de su camita y dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

no importa lo que Natsu diga los pescados no lo valen – terminó de decir Happy al momento que nos echábamos a reír.

me preparé el desayuno y luego de tomarlo le pedí a mi papá que me llevara a buscar a Gildarts para que me enseñara su magia. Luego de que el también desayuno salimos rumbo al gremio, recorrimos gran parte de Magnolia antes de llegar, cuando llegamos vimos a Gildarts sentado en una banca en un rincón del gremio nos acercamos a él y entablamos conversación.

hola viejo – le dijo mi padre haciendo que Gildarts lo mirara.

Seré viejo pero todavía puedo patear te el culo – contestó Gildarts haciendo que me riera.

¿Oye Gildarts podrías enseñarme tu magia? - le pregunté directamente por que no quería esperar .

Ven – me dijo.

Me acerqué a su boca y me susurró algo al oído, luego de eso nos despedimos y me marché con mi padre al lado una vez fuera del gremio , a mi padre le entro curiosidad

¿Aki? -.

¿si papá que pasa? - le pregunté .

¿Que te dijo Gildarts? - que no me enseñaría su magia pero que lo visitara seguido.

¿ y se puede saber por qué? – me preguntó desconcertado mi papá

ni yo lo sé – dije con naturalidad.

Eres demasiado maduro para tu edad ¿lo sabes? - me preguntó mi papá muy impresionado.

Si lo sé salí a mamá – dije mientras me reía al ver la cara que puso.

Casi a media tarde llegamos a nuestra casa y mi papá comenzó a entrenarme desde ese día durante mucho tiempo entrené con mi padre. La magia de Dragon slayer era difícil de aprender pero no podía rendirme.

En mis ratos libres visitaba a Gildarts ya que el me agradaba mucho.

**7 años después**

"Ya tengo 14 y hoy es el día en el cual termino mi entrenamiento mi padre y podré empezar a hacer misiones" pensé mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de Magnolia que es donde entrenabamos, al llegar vi desde la cima de una colina como todos se preparaban para festejar año nuevo mañana era 1°ero de Enero del x801, me acerqué a mi padre y lo salude.

Hoy termina tu entrenamiento ¿estas consciente de ello? -me preguntó el apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Si papá ¿cual será la prueba? - le pregunté.

Tendrás que enfrentarte a mi, recuerda, tu magia es muy poderosa si no te controlas puedes terminar destruyendo todo ! comencemos !

nos preparamos para luchar, yo di el primer golpe

Karyuu no hokou – dije mientras lanzaba a mi papá el ataque.

Ni lo pienses – saltó y esquivo con facilidad el ataque.

Karyu no tekken – yo también salté y conseguí golpearle en el estómago pero no vi que le hubiera dolido.

Ahora es mi turno Aki - dijo mi padre mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Karyu no Koen – dijo el y una bola gigantesca de fuego se formó encima de sus brazos, sin contenerse la mando directamente hacia mi.

Debo pensar rápido... ! ya sé ! - exclamé mientras ponía en marcha el plan.

Abrí bien la boca y comencé a comer todo el fuego que componía la gigantesca bola que mi padre me había lanzado

una vez que terminé sentí como un gran poder tomaba mi cuerpo fui con tremenda velocidad a atacar ami padre iba a ganar, a concluir mi entrenamiento.

karyu no saiga – dije mientras mi cuerpo se envolvía en llamas embestí a mi padre en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera una vez que se levanto me dijo.

Has pasado eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte al mundo tu solo, pero aún te falta bastante para vencerme.

¡¿ que dices ?¡ - pregunté casi gritando.

Que todavía puedo vencerte con facilidad – me dijo mientras aparecía al lado mio sin que me diera cuenta y me daba un tremendo puñetazo que me dejó inconsciente al instante.

Creo que me pasé – dijo mi padre rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia me dijo felizmente que había concluido con éxito mi entrenamiento, volví para el gremio pero cuando llegué algo me dio mala espina, ¿ por qué no se escuchan las peleas? ¿O los cánticos de los borrachos? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por mi mente de repente se largo a llover haciendo que mi corazón latiera, entré al gremio y vi una imagen que viajara conmigo por el resto de mis días, en el suelo yacía inerte el cuerpo del maestro y a su alrededor se encontraban Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Mirajane, y mi mamá, mi papá no tardaría en llegar ya que Happy fue a darle la terrible noticia me acerqué lentamente abriéndome paso entre los mayores, cuando llegué a su lado, me agaché , le cerré los ojos que permanecían abiertos y me eché a llorar, de repente todo se nubló y la rabia se apoderó de mi y simplemente comencé a atacar todo a mi alrededor.

Karyu no hoko – dije mientras el rugido de fuego quemaba unos bancos.

Detente Aki no cometas una locura – dijo mi madre con serenidad

! NO MERECÍA MORIR ! - le dije mientras seguía quemando cosas.

Lo sé hijo , pero es la ley de la vida, ahora esta en un lugar mejor, piensa ¿el quisiera que estuvieras haciendo esto? - me dijo mi madre logrando que me calmara.

Nosotros te entendemos – me dijeron un muchacho y una muchacha de mi edad mientras se acercaban a mi.

¿Quienes son? - les pregunté mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Yo soy Haru – me dijo el muchacho extendiéndome la mano, mis padres son aquellos de allí dijo señalando a Erza y a Jellal.

Y yo soy Mei – dijo la niña dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras me decía que sus padres eran Laxus y Mirajane.

Encantado yo soy Aki – les dije mientras les decía cuales eran mis padres.

Luego de las presentaciones les pregunté que magia usaban y los dos decidieron mostrarme-

Re-equipar – dijo Haru y al instante estaba con una armadura súper genial.

¿como se llama? - le pregunté.

Es la armadura del emperador del fuego (versión hombre) me la regaló mi mamá - me dijo haciendo que quedara impresionado .

¿ y tu Mei ? - le dije mientras nos decía que la acompañáramos afuera.

Una vez afuera nos pidió espacio y nos mostró su magia.

Rairyu no hokou – dijo mientras un gran rugido de electricidad salía de su boca destruyendo todo a su paso.

Wow son impresionantes – les dije haciendo que el sonriera y ella se sonrojara u poco

¿y tu que magia usas? - me preguntaron ya que ellos no estaban cuando destruí varias cosas en el gremio.

Yo puedo usar 3 tipos de magia – dije ganándome la admiración de ambos instantáneamente.- Hagan espacio- dije al momento que se alejaban un poco.

Puerta del León abierta: Leo – dije mientras el líder de las 12 llaves zodiacales aparecía frente a mi.

Ah hola Aki ¿para que me necesitas? - me dijo Loke .

No es nada solo era para mostrarles a Mei y a Haru que magias puedo usar – dije y devolví al mundo espiritual a Loke.

Esa es una, voy por la segunda – dije.

Karyu no hoko – un rugido aún más grande que el de Mei salió de mi boca este hecho de fuego y quemó a un árbol por completo.

Wow ¿también eres un dragon slayer? - me preguntó Mei mientras yo asentía.

Y aquí va la tercera... - dije mientras era interrumpido.

-Niños adentro – dijeron los mayores y tuvimos que ir

iremos a enterrar al maestro ¿vendrán? - dijo mi padre que ya había llegado

si señor Natsu – dijeron Haru y Mei mientras se iban con los demás.

!Hey! esperen me yo también iré – les dije mientras los alcanzaba.

Que rápido crecen – dijo mi padre en un tono que logré escuchar, y partió con nosotros también .

Todos vestidos de negro fuimos hacia el cementerio el silencio se apoderaba del entorno, me adelanté un poco hasta llegar a Laxus vi su cara y en ella observé como una lágrima muda viajaba por su mejilla, "es natural que se sienta tan mal, después de todo era su abuelo" pensé para mis adentros mientras seguía caminando, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y mi voz quebrada no quería aceptar que el maestro hubiera muerto, "siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, ¿por que tiene que morir?" pensé. Cuando llegamos la madre de Mei se adelantó, esperando el momento para decir unas palabras, luego de que todos estuvimos allí tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

El maestro... como decirlo era una excelente persona, siempre nos puso por encima de todo y gracias a él Fairy Tail tuvo lugar como el gremio número 1 en Fiore por mucho tiempo, no le importaban las reglas si se trataba de salvar a uno de nosotros, como cuando Phanter Lord secuestró a Lucy, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo le ganó ahora nos mira desde el cielo, ! hagamos de Fairy Tail lo que el siempre soñó – terminó Mirajane mientras levantaba su mano haciendo la seña que el maestro siempre hacía, poco a poco cada uno de nosotros hicimos lo mismo siendo así que en un par de minutos después todas nuestras manos estaban levantadas apuntando al cielo, luego de Mirajane pasó mi madre.

Hola a todos, para mi el maestro fue una excelente persona cuando quise entrar al gremio me aceptó sin más y enseguida formé parte de la familia para el, cuando necesite su ayuda el me la dio y no le importaron las consecuencias que podría tener que haber afrontado después, mantengamos la gloria de Fairy Tail para que su legado no sea olvidado, que el vinculo entre el y nosotros perduré y después de que nosotros muramos, nuestros hijos lo continúen y así los hijos de nuestros hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, hasta el final de los tiempos Fairy Tail perdurara – terminó de decir mi madre y más de una persona se echó a llorar . Siguieron pasando personas hasta que llegó el momento de mi padre.

Paso con la cabeza a gachas mirando el suelo tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

El maestro fue como un padre para mi después de Igneel el me cuidó y me enseñó muchos valores , como nunca dejar de pelear por lo que queremos, siempre proteger a lo que amamos y otras cosas más. Hay algo que nunca me perdonaré - dijo soltando una lágrima – no estuve cuando el murió, no estuve con él en su ultimo momento, no pude despedirme – dijo golpeando la pared detrás de el destruyéndola por completo – pero hay que seguir adelante desplegar nuestras alas y volar tan alto hasta tocar el cielo con las manos, y quiero decirle una cosa por que estoy seguro que aún nos escucha, no creas que la muerte te salvó te venceré incluso en el cielo viejo – terminó de decir mi padre con una sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron, pero callaron cuando a Laxus le tocó hablar.

No quiero aceptar que mi abuelo murió, principalmente por que mucha parte de su vida no estuve junto a el, no pude aprovecharlo, por ingenuo, fui un idiota, no pensé y me fui dejándolo de lado , ahora que ha muerto ya no puedo remendar mi error, nunca le pedí perdón, o al menos nunca con palabras, ahora ya se fue y no puedo abrazarlo quisiera poder hacerlo pero ya no puedo – dijo Laxus mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

el fue un gran héroe para mi y nunca lo olvidare , cuando nos reunamos no me separaré de tu lado viejo – terminó de decir Laxus.

Luego de esto Erza re-equipo a la armadura ceremonial y las banderas que tenía en la espalda, las dejó en el ataúd ya cerrado del maestro. Todos comenzamos a irnos de a poco el cementerio quedo vacío menos yo, Haru, Mei y nuestros padres todos los demás ya se habían ido, nos quedamos allí durante un buen rato mientras la lluvia se confundía con nuestras lágrimas. Cuando decidimos irnos vimos como los caballeros del consejo mágico venian hacia aquí, así que nuestros padres fueron a hablar con ellos para averiguar lo que querían, luego de unos minutos decidimos acercarnos al ver que todos se ponían en posición de batalla.

¿ que pasa aquí? - dijo Haru mirando a su padre.

quieren llevarse al maestro por que era uno de los 10 magos santos y quieren sepultarlo con los demás magos santos – contestó mi padre a Haru el cual de inmediato adoptó una posicion de batalla igual que los demás.

No se lo permitiremos – dijo Mei mientras se preparaba también.

Retrocedan si no quieren acabar mal – dije y también me puse en posición de pelea.

Escritura rúnic... - quiso decir uno de los caballeros pero fue interrumpido por la patada que Laxus le dio en la cara.

! no dejen que hagan runas ! - dijo Mirajane.

Entendido – dijimos el resto de nosotros.

Magia de muchas formas, tamaños y colores volaba por el aire me acerqué a uno de los caballeros y me puse a pelear con el.

Karyu no Hoko – dije, pero el caballeros esquivó el ataque saltando en el aire.

Cortada de fuego – dijo Haru mientras derrotaba fácilmente a el caballero.

No tienes mucha experiencia ¿ verdad? - me dijo, lo cual hizo que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

Fui a buscar a otro oponente pero la mayoría estaban ocupados con nuestros padres, mi madre usaba el Urano metría y acababa con 7 por lo menos, mi padre mando a volar a 10 de un solo golpe, Laxus y Mirajane estaban golpeando a muchos otros, Jellal estaba preparando el Abis Break mientras Erza no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, así que me enfoqué en ayudar a Mei.

Rairyu no Hokou – dijo Mei y el rugido fue hacia el caballero pero este fue más rápido.

Escritura Rúnica: Pared antirayo – dijo logrando que un ataque electrico no lo afectara en nada

Aki ayudame – me dijo.

Como quieras, Karyu no Hoko – dije mientras convertía su rugido en uno combinado de fuego y rayo, el ataque fue un éxito y derrotó al caballero fácilmente

Pero uno de ellos se paso de la linea.

Escritura Rúnica: Oxígeno zero – un vorticé dejo a Mei atrapada en un lugra donde no había oxígeno, al principio resistió bien pero comenzó a quedarse sin oxígeno y finalmente se desmayó .

! NOOOOOOOO ! - grité .

Concentré mi energía sobre el lugar donde estaba Mei y utilizando el tercer tipo de magia que se usar anulé el hechizo, Mei cayo de rodillas y yo la agarré en mis brazos .

¿ estas bien? - le pregunté

S.. – me contestó haciendo que me calmara .

Esto no quedara así miembros de Fairy Tail – dijeron los pocos caballeros que quedaban y se retiraron.

Cuando todo pasó, una vez en el gremio nuevamente mis padres me preguntaron que había ocurrido con Mei.

Esta bien se los contaré – les dije mientras los miraba a los ojos.

Gildarts me estuvo enseñando en secreto su magia durante estos 7 años -.

¡¿ qué ?! - preguntaron mi mamá y mi papá al unisono.

¿Pero por que no la has usado hasta hora? - me preguntó mi papá.

Por que Gildarts me dijo que solo la use en emergencias, además no la manejo muy bien – les dije logrando por fin que se alejaran y me dejaran en paz.

Me acerqué a Mei y a Haru y les pregunté si querían formar un equipo conmigo para futuras misiones.

No lo sé - dijo Haru desconfiado.

Yo digo que si – dijo Mei saltando de la emoción.

Esta bien – dijo Haru decidiéndose.

Luego de esto los saludé y me fui a dormir.


End file.
